Walden Briggs
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |birth= |death=2503,September 27, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 393-416. ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Roxara's moon |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion (formerly) : Dominion Marine Corps ::Zeta Squad |job=Marine sergeant |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Walden Briggs was a terran marine sergeant in Zeta Squad. He was known for having a great poker face, and had little patience for Hendrix's jokes. Briggs was considered very loyal to the Terran Dominion. He believed the terrans needed a leader like Arcturus Mengsk more than they needed civil liberties and despised the "rabble rousers" and "terrorists" who stood against him. He preferred to see things in black and white as "it was much easier that way."Waugh, James. "Changeling." (November 18, 2009). Blizzard Entertainment. Changeling Accessed 2009-11-18. Biography Briggs originally lived in Tarsonis City and was familiar with the criminal element of the Gutter. He was badly frightened when he learned of the destruction of Chau Sara via his fone while in Bennet Park and the consequent loss of his childhood friend Rudy Russell. At first anxious that any planet could be next, he turned his fear into anger and hatred towards the protoss and later, the zerg. By the time of the , Briggs was a member of the Dominion Marine Corps. Mission to Roxara's Moon In 2503, Briggs and four lower-ranking marines of Zeta Squad were given an unusual assignment. They traveled a warp-jump to Roxara's moon, a resource-rich mining area, in order to investigate if the Kel-Morian Combine had sabotaged a mine at Binion's Point. Briggs was confused by the mission, as it wasn't appropriate for his unit. Once the team arrived at Binion's Point, they split into three, with the recon specialist Hendrix going off on his own. Briggs was accompanied by Wynne. They found no sign of the Combine. When the team came together, they were frightened by a harmless zick slug, which they riddled with gunfire. Briggs quickly read the situation and ordered the marines to stop shooting. Briggs called an end to the mission. As they left, he noticed Hendrix acting oddly, but believed he had been spooked. The team made it back to their command center. Briggs took off his armor and relaxed, only to be interrupted by a screaming wounded Brody, who was able to inform him that Hendrix was, in fact, a zerg. Wynne and rushed into the room, telling him the creature had gone to the reactor core. Briggs went with them, but Brody had already bled to death. The remainder of the team followed the creature's blood trail (it had been wounded by Brody's gunfire), and wondered why SEC (the security organization) was taking so long to rescue them. Briggs sent Jenkins to inform SEC of the situation while he and Wynne entered the reactor core. The creature critically injured Wynne, prompting Briggs to mercy kill him. The creature began to transform from Hendrix's form to that of Wynne, shaking Briggs' mind. As the creature tried to attack him, Briggs killed it. Briggs was confronted by a team of scientists and a full squad of marines from the Dominion Marine Corps, rather than SEC, as well as the corpse of Jenkins. The lead scientist, a captain, explained that the Queen of Blades had been fine-tuning a new breed, the changeling. The captain ordered him to hand over his sidearm, and wanted to ask him about his experience. Briggs had been chosen for this mission due to his loyalty to the Dominion. However, Briggs was still confused at Jenkins' death. When the captain admitted that they'd killed him, Briggs realized he'd been set up and shot the scientist captain, the marines responding by shredding him with gunfire. In his last moments, he realized that things weren't always as they seemed and humans could be just as monstrous as the zerg. References Category: Terran map and web characters Category: Terran marines